


Be Quiet for Me (And You)

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jensen, Fetish Clubs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, sub!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: [Better Be Quiet] was hot, but i was wondering if you could do something similar with sub!bottom!Jared?<br/>Summary: Jensen takes his sub to a new fetish club, and Jared tries to stay quiet while Jensen plays with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Quiet for Me (And You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope i did your prompt justice, love!

People looked at Jared in his 6’4 stature and the last thing that went through their mind was submissive. They saw his muscles and his executive status and assumed that _he_ was the one that wore the pants in the relationship and if anyone were going to dominate his partner, it would be Jared.

It’s not like Jared corrected them, but he didn’t confirm anything. The people he worked with didn’t need to know that he bent over whenever Jensen asked him to, or that Jared purred under Jensen’s praise. They didn’t need to know that when Jared got home he took orders, not gave them, or that when Jensen clipped a leash to his collar Jared got hard as nails.

No, no one ever assumed Jared Padalecki was a sub. No one except Jensen Ackles. The moment Jared set eyes on him, Jared knew Jensen was the perfect Dom and that he could finally be weak and let someone else be in charge. Jensen never failed to disappoint him; he was as loving and protective as he was controlling and sexy. If Jensen asked Jared to be kneeling in the kitchen when Jensen got home, wearing nothing but his collar, Jared complied.

“I’m taking you out,” Jensen announced. “Tomorrow night.”   
Jared looked up. “Where?”

“Not your place to ask,” Jensen replied. Jared fell silent and waited for his Dom to continue. “But because I can tell you’re bursting with curiosity, I’ll give you a teaser.” Jensen leaned forward and hooked his finger in Jared’s collar. “When I get home, I want you to wear this and have the leash attached. Put on your leather pants and nothing else. No underwear or shirt, but if you’re cold you can bring a light jacket.”

It only made Jared more curious, but his Dom had given Jared all he was going to get. Jensen’s favorite pastime was teasing Jared. It was never cruel or hurtful, only arousing.

“I will,” Jared replied.

“I love you,” Jensen added. “More than the sky and stars.”  
Jared beamed. “I love you too. More than cake.”

Jensen threw back his head and laughed. “Come here,” Jensen ordered. Jared immediately moved from his chair to straddle Jensen’s lap. “You’re my sweet boy, Jared.”

Jared nuzzled into his neck. “I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

*

Jared followed Jensen’s orders obediently and when Jensen came home, Jared was kneeling in the foyer with his leash around the locked collar. The tight leather pants were extremely uncomfortable when he kneeled, but Jensen had asked Jared to do it and Jared was going to follow his Dom’s orders.

It was worth it when Jensen’s eyes darkened when he spotted Jared. “Good boy,” Jensen crooned. Jared preened and Jensen chuckled a little. He took the leash in hand. “Up. We’ll eat there.”

Jared struggled to his feet and shifted to try and get more comfortable in his leather jeans. Jensen smirked. “Don’t worry. You’ll be out of those soon enough.”

*

Jensen was an exhibitionist. Jared found this out early on in the relationship. The first time Jensen took him to a fetish club, Jared had been shaking with nerves. It took about five minutes for Jensen to show Jared exactly how fantastic fetish clubs could be.

Jared didn’t share Jensen’s voyeurism kink, but when Jensen stared at him with his intense green eyes, it didn’t matter that lights flashed bright enough to blind or that other people openly masturbated to the sight of Jared grinding on Jensen and going down on him in the middle of the club. All that mattered was Jensen.

“This one just opened,” Jensen told Jared. “I thought we’d see if it’s as good as Nightshade.”   
“Nothing’s as good as Nightshade,” Jared replied. Jensen shook his head fondly and pinched Jared.

“Behave.” Jensen twisted the leash around his wrist and guided Jared into the club. The club looked about the same as any other one Jensen brought him to. Half-clothed bodies writhing on the dance floor that flickered with lights and the ground shook with music. A woman was pressed against the wall with two men stroking over her body, naked except for a thong. A man rested against the wall while he partner sucked down his cock, neither of the men making any effort to hide what they were doing.

The first time Jared went to one of these clubs, he blushed so hard Jensen took him in one of the rarely used backrooms instead of fucking him on the dance floor. But now Jared appreciated the passion and love that flowed through every body, the intensity that screamed trust and respect. Jared wanted to be the only person Jensen ever took to a club, ever.

“Dance with me,” Jensen demanded. Jared tripped over himself to comply, fitting his chest against Jensen’s back. Jensen tugged on the leash to pulled Jared’s head forward and slot their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Jared whimpered into Jensen’s mouth and let his Dom take control.

“I’m going to make a deal with you, Jared,” Jensen purred. “I’m going to take you into that corner over there-,” he pointed, “-where it’s nice and dark and no one will see us as long as you’re quiet.”

Jensen smirked and Jared knew there was a catch. “Thank you.”

“You know there’s a catch. I can see it in your eyes,” Jensen said. “Nothing bad, baby. You just have to be quiet. I know you like to yell and trust me, there are few things in the world that turn me on more than you screaming my name, but if you cry out here all these people are gonna turn around and watch you. Which means…”

“I have to be quiet,” Jared finished. “I can do that.”   
“I know you can,” Jensen replied confidently. And Jared would, because Jensen loved him and believed in him. “Come.” Jensen pulled Jared by his leash, but never hard enough to choke him. It was just enough pressure to make Jared hard in his tight leather pants.

Jensen turned Jared around so his back was against the wall and Jensen was in front of him. “So beautiful,” Jensen murmured. “Part of me wants to keep you locked up forever, and the other part of me wants to rub our relationship in everyone’s face and let them know that I love you, and you love me.”

Jared ached for Jensen to do something, anything. The pants were suffocating his dick. Jensen snickered and his hands went to the zipper on the leather. “I’m gonna take these off now.”

Jared nodded. “Do it.”

Jensen didn’t do much except undo the zipper and slide the pants down mid-thigh. It was enough for his cock to bounce up from its leather prison and smear precome across Jared’s stomach. “Fucking love your cock,” Jensen growled. “Love you more.”

Jared whined and Jensen knew exactly what he wanted, more in tune to Jared’s whines and whimpers than anyone else. He kissed Jared sweetly, and then more aggressively, until Jared’s lips were swollen and red. Jensen gave them one last nip before moving to Jared’s neck. “You’re mine, Jared.”   
“Yours,” Jared repeated. Jared felt Jensen’s mouth curve up into a smirk on his neck and then sharp teeth bit a mark on Jared’s neck. Jensen licked the bite better after he’d left his mark, and Jared’s knees wobbled. “Ugh, Jen!”

Jensen’s hand grabbed the base of Jared’s dick. “Are you going to come already? I thought we’d worked on your endurance.”

“I’m not,” Jared replied, even though he was hovering on the edge since the moment Jensen started sucking at his throat.

“Liar,” Jensen whispered. “So now I have a dilemma. Would you like to hear it?” Jared nodded fervently. “My dilemma, Jared, is that I can’t decide I want to make you come so many times you’re begging me to stop, or keep you on the edge until you’re begging to come. Either way, it will be difficult for you to stay quiet, and I’ll be satisfied with either one.”

“Are you—are you asking _me_?” Jared asked.

Jensen went back to sucking at Jared’s neck and wiggling his tongue under the collar. Jared was a whimpering, squirming mess against the wall and it was only Jensen’s firm body that kept him upright. “I’m thinking,” Jensen replied. “Which one will make you make these cute noises for me, Jared? Which option will have you whimpering and writhing against me?”  
“Both,” Jared moaned.

Jensen hummed thoughtfully. “Unfortunately, you can’t have both.” Jensen’s hand absentmindedly ran up and down Jared’s leaking cock. It wasn’t helping Jared turn back into a functioning human being. “Or maybe we can.”

Jensen slid to his knees and took Jared’s cock into his mouth. Jared stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep from crying out. Jared loved sucking cock, and did it frequently. But Jensen did it far less frequently, and was a thousand times better at it. His mouth was perfect and his hair was soft when Jared tangled his hand in it. “Oh, fuck, Jen, I’m gonna come, like _now_!” Jared bit his fist so hard he almost broke the skin, but muffled the shout that almost echoed from the force of his orgasm.

Jensen’s throat worked while he swallowed it down. “I let you come. And now I’m going to spend the rest of the night teasing you. And you will just have to stay quiet.” Jensen pulled Jared’s first from his mouth and put his hands behind his back. Jensen pulled a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and slid Jared’s wrists into them. “I need your hands to be healed, baby, I can’t have you injuring yourself by biting them.”

“Very altruistic,” Jared muttered. It would be a lot harder keeping his voice down now, but Jensen had the handcuffs specially made with a line of velvet on the inside to avoid chafing Jared’s skin.

Jensen kissed Jared again, and he arched his back to try and push further into Jensen’s mouth. “Greedy,” Jensen murmured.

“You love it,” Jared retorted.

“Love _you_ ,” Jensen corrected. Jared went to respond but Jensen’s hand was back on his cock and Jared made a strangled whimper. “I’m gonna tease you until you’re screaming, Jay.”  
Jared didn’t want to scream because he didn’t want anyone watching him, but if anyone could make Jared scream, it was Jensen. “I hate you.”

“Keep saying that, Jay.” Jensen pulled another item from his pocket—how the hell did he have all that shit in his pockets and still look perfect?—and Jared shuddered at the silver ring.

“Don’t…”  
“Not up to you.” Jensen snapped the cock ring on and admired his masterpiece. “Blow me,” Jensen ordered. Jared instantly dropped to his knees and then realized with his bound hands it would be impossible to get Jensen’s pants off. Jensen noticed his predicament and instead of helping, he smirked. “I’m sure you can think of another way to remove them.”

 _Jensen is so evil_ , Jared thought, _and too sexy to be real_. Jared glared up at his boyfriend, but hooked his teeth onto Jensen’s zipper and pulled it down. Jensen smirked down at Jared while he wrestled with the tight waistband. It took forever, and in revenge Jared licked at Jensen’s hips and nuzzled the barely visible public hair. He took care to peel the front of Jensen’s jeans off carefully and accidentally-on-purpose let his tongue run across the front of Jensen’s boxer briefs. Jared had the jeans down to his knees when he took Jensen’s underwear off and left both items around Jensen’s knees. Jensen shoved them both off and pressed Jared’s face into his crotch.

Jared breathed in the familiar scent of Jensen and lapped at his silky dick. Jared would worship Jensen’s cock all night if he could, but Jensen preferred to fuck Jared, sometimes hard to make Jared scream and sometimes loving to make him moan. Jared wanted Jensen to fuck him right there. Jared was surprised by his desire but shifted his legs apart in an open invitation.

“Thought I asked you to suck me,” Jensen said. But his voice was amused and Jared smiled to himself. He latched his mouth onto his Dom’s cock and sucked it sloppily. Jensen moaned and clutched at Jared’s hair. “Christ, Jared, your mouth should be illegal it’s so good.” Jensen’s hips twitched and Jared loved that he could make Jensen fall apart and watch him demand more.

“Stop,” Jensen ordered. “But don’t pull off. Get my dick really wet, I’m only putting lube up your ass.”  
Jared internally scoffed. Jensen made that threat several times when they fucked, but the Dom always took great care in opening Jared up slowly and when he pushed in, the only thing Jared ever felt was pleasure.

“C’mon, hurry,” Jared urged.

“If you try to boss me around again, I will make _sure_ you scream loud enough that everyone in the _block_ will hear you. And they’ll jerk off to your screams and whimpers that your Dom wrings out of you,” Jensen threatened. Jared clammed up; Jensen would definitely make good on that threat.

“Stand up and face the wall,” Jensen said. Jared scrambled to his feet. He wanted to press his hands against the wall or do _anything_ with his hands but they were still bound. “Good boy.” Jensen ran his hands across the smooth muscle on Jared’s back. “My beautiful boy.”

Jared hummed happily. He liked hearing Jensen’s praise. He craved it, and Jensen always indulged him.

Jared heard the familiar snick of a cap of a lube bottle opening. Jared wiggled his ass and spread his legs invitingly. Jensen chuckled quietly and kissed Jared’s shoulder. “My sweet boy.” Jensen pushed a s ick finger at Jared’s hole and carefully pushed in. Jared moaned. Even one of Jensen’s fingers could make Jared crazy. But he had to stay quiet, no matter what Jensen did to him.

Jensen pushed a second finger in and started to stretch Jared open. A tiny whimper escaped when Jensen added a third finger and scissored Jared’s hole open. Jared could almost see the smug smile that probably danced on Jensen’s face. Jensen kept opening up Jared, but his fingers sought out Jared’s prostate and started to stroke it lightly.

Jared flopped like a fish, desperate to use his arms to stabilize himself. He wanted to shout that Jensen should just fuck him already but he couldn’t risk making noise. When Jensen’s cock finally pressed against his ass, Jared pushed back against it. Jensen pulled back, keeping only the tip inside. “Patience, sweetheart.”

Jared groaned and thunked his head against the wall. “Please, Jensen,” He begged. “I need it.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart, I’ll give it to you,” Jensen assured. He stopped teasing and pushed all the way in, balls against Jared’s ass. “You feel so good, Jay. You’re driving me crazy.”   
_This cock ring’s driving me crazy_ , Jared thought. Instead he bit his lip to keep from crying out when Jensen pulled out and slammed back into Jared. He accurately hit Jared’s prostate and Jared’s hips bucked. “Oh!” Jared tried to keep his voice down but it barely worked. He wished he was facing Jensen because he could kiss him and drown out all the noises he wanted to make.

“I want you to scream,” Jensen whispered. “God, I want to hear you scream. Sometimes that’s what makes me come. Hearing you shriek and beg for me. It’s proof that you want me, that you love me.”

“Love you so much,” Jared squeaked. It was hard to say anything without howling Jensen’s name.

Jensen rolled his hips and continued to fuck into him. Jensen’s hand reached around and started to stroke up and down Jared’s cock. “That’s evil,” Jared grunted.

“I’m not evil,” Jensen responded. “I’m your Dom. If I want to fuck you and jerk you off until you’re dying to come and keep the cock ring on until you’re desperate, then I will damn well do that.”

“Evil,” Jared repeated. Jensen chuckled and bit at Jared’s neck. “Oh, oh, Jen.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Jensen purred. He shifted his hips the way Jensen did if he didn’t want to come soon. “It’s sexy to hear you yell but looking at you like _this_ , so _bursting_  with desire to come but you have to be quiet—hearing you stifle those noises is equally as hot as hearing you make them.”

Jensen started thrusting in him again and let his hand wander across Jared’s cock, down to stroking his soft balls and then sliding his finger over the sensitive head of Jared’s cock. Jared squirmed on Jensen’s cock and pulled at the handcuffs. “Please, please, please,” Jared sobbed. “Please!”

“Scream for me,” Jensen demanded. His hips pushed in irregularly, the way they did before he came. Jared felt his Dom start to come inside him and Jensen’s teeth bite Jared’s shoulder. His hand twisted the rock ring and repeated, “Scream for me.” He unhooked the ring and Jared almost immediately came. He couldn’t stop the yell that erupted from his chest. His come splattered the wall and Jared continued to make helpless little whimpers.

Jensen pulled out but Jared could hardly tell through his orgasm sated mind. The soft handcuffs slid off and soft arms turned Jared around. “My sweet Jared. My sweetheart.”

Jared nuzzled into Jensen’s neck. “I love you.” He lifted his head to kiss Jensen and noticed several eyes watching him. “Oh, fuck.”

“We have an audience?” Jensen didn’t sound surprised.

“You-,” Jared glared. “You made me scream and you _knew_ people were watching.”   
Jensen shrugged. “I may have suspected.”   
“You’re lucky I’m so sleepy,” Jared said, “because I would totally kick your ass if I wasn’t.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jensen kissed Jared’s temple. “Let’s get you home.”  
“You owe me cuddling,” Jared decided. “Because you let people watch.”

“Well, you know I can never deny you anything.” Jensen kissed Jared, effectively cutting off his protest. “But next time, maybe you should stay quiet.”  

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a kink/prompt/idea that you want written, comment on one of my stories!


End file.
